User talk:Gabriel Cavalcanti
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fantendo II Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey dude, why have you made this wiki? From, Stelios7! 15:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC). Dude, can you promote me to admin. I will help you get rid of these childish spammers. -- Dude, please. I fear more may be coming. Please promote me to bureaucrat before it's too late. --User:SonicWiki HELLO THIS IS PROBABLY THE POSTAL SERVICE. WE ARE HERE TO HUG YOU AND TEACH YOU TO COOK SOUP. THANK YOU. --POSTAL SERVICE PLEASE MAKE ME AN ADMIN. YOUR WIKI IS BEING RUINED, I AM YOUR ONLY HOPE OF SURVIVAL. -- Hello Mr. Person! I am here to destroy the wiki! Before I wreath my mega-havac, please, o please follow these tips and rules. If I don't see it by tommarow, you will be wreathed in my wrath of fury! With soup! *Don't copy sites. You probably offendd Plumber. *Don't act proffesional. You best get a high-ranked friend. *Please appoligize before my full force is unleashed. *mR cHICKEN iS fAT Who cares about clones??? gabriel please tell me we cannot delete pages no matter who does it my latest character PETE MAKE ME AN ADMIN I WANT TO BE AN ADMIN!MAKE ME ONE NOW! can i be a sysop pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! admin i seriously wanna help....can i be an admin please i promise i'll follow all the rules please i wanna help please can i be an admin John Jerome 05:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I lol'd when your lame-ass Fantendo II "won" in Fantendo vs. Fantendo II. gabriel can I be an admin? I love your work and think Fantendo II is better than the first. it's truly a great son. can you make me one? I will do great artwork for ou and your characters 17:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah he should be made an admin becasue he can stop the trolls. to make him an admin and check off "bureaucrat" kick usernamers 2 s butt! DELTE User:usernamer 2 he vandilized my pages! pleas I can be helpful i swear i really wanna be an admin and stop the trolls please! John Jerome 01:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) make me an sysop.ill stop the people who hate you.make john jerome a sysop too.we could stop the trolls FOREVER! my link here .i am also 2nd in rank.so you have to make me an admin.its wikia rules user:jh2123 you fuck dick! Sysop powers :Can I please have some. I kinda want to keep your wiki in shape and cleanup up spam/ and other vandalism. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I am not goijng to be like the others and I will be responsible with them. Not lying one bit. Really. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Only one condititon make me an sysop and a bearucrate and i will recreate him. hello hi. im mr.l and i will hlep fanendo 2 It is me jh2123,Number 1 pokemon fan eltario keeps spamming my pages.Please ban him for life and any pete spammer.Please ban him.also make me a sysop please and i will recreate pete Why?? You unbanned Eltario! IP ban him or make me a sysop! Please make me one! Just listen. Please do ut! IP ban him for life! Please make me a sysop. PLease. Make me a sysop and unban him. Unblock Eltario NOW or I will report you to Wikia. You are stealing Fantendo stuff and that is THIEVERY. -- Ban Request Please ban TNGIII for having an unnacceptable user name and for being a vandal on other wikis. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 14:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky please make me a bureaucrat I have bureaucrat experience since I was bureaucrat of a few wiki's Personally I prefer the air. 10:24, October 28, 2016 (UTC) News!!! Hi Guys! I returned here after a long time without this wiki. It's because i'm working in my YouTube Channel �� ~~Gabriel~~